Erik "Static" Andrews
Appearance :Bright blue hair, brought into a slight part. His hair goes down to cover the bottom of his eyebrows. He's decently muscular, but not huge. He also apparently has nice pecs. Street Clothes :Erik typically simply wears what he wants--a variety of weather-appropriate clothing. Uniform :When out fighting crime, Erik wears a pants and a short-sleeved tunic. Occasionally this is accompanied by a hood and his metal rod for conducting electricity. Personality :Erik has a tendency to be a lazy, wisecracking, essentially normal guy. He can be a bit of a smartass pretty regularly, though, but tends to keep his cool under pressure, and relies on his superb problem-solving skills to get him through challenges. He also has a limit to the childish behavior, and when the situation warrants, can be quite mature and serious. Powers Electromagnetism :Erik can control and use electricity to his advantage. This means firing arcs or bolts, or utilizing electromagnetism, or anything else that involves electricity. He can also use electric power sources as an energy source of his own. Weaknesses :Erik's achilles heel is getting really wet. Not like rainy day wet. Like submerged and drenched wet. It shorts out his powers and makes his electricity behave sporadically for a while. This is why he avoids hero-work after he's had his shower. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Erik grew up in a nice, average home in a small town. He lead a rather normal life: getting in fights with his siblings, riding his bike around town with his friends, going to school. :Of course, there's also the fact that his father was a decently well-known lightning-wielding superhero back in the comic-book days... :And as genetics works, the gene was passed on to Erik. :His parents discovered this when he was a toddler and after his curiosity got the better of him, stuck a fork into the electrical socket and excitedly squeaked "Fork glows! Fork glows!" Needless to say, this came as a nasty, yet relieving shock to his parents. :After he realized his gift, and managed to gain control over it, he realized that he could use his gifts for a grander cause, and joined the Teen Titans at the fine age of twelve. He continued to receive regular lessons in his education from his mother until he eventually graduated to teaching himself from books. His parents didn't want their son to be an idiot, and as a result, he wasn't. :He grew and grew, and gained experience as the journey progressed. His powers grew, and he chose to use some in more ways than others. He climbed through the ranks of the Titans, even achieving a leadership role. He grew with his friends, but met his best friend under the ranks of the Brotherhood of Evil, believe it or not. :His friend Pyre met Erik at the age of fifteen, when he saved Erik's life after circumstances that we will not discuss today. Since then, the two had gotten along absolutely swimmingly. The two became roommates in the Titan Tower, ended up partnered on missions quite frequently and grew to become the best of friends. :Eventually, however, times started to change for the Teen Titans. They put all of their effort into the Brotherhood of Evil while the citizens of the cities suffered for their heroes' lack of... well, strictly speaking, heroism. Erik grew tired of the Titans ignoring the vision that they'd had when he originally joined. There were frequent bouts of insubordination, eventually leading to Erik's leadership position among the Titans being revoked. Erik started to behave more rebelliously, spending sometimes days at a time away from the Titan Tower at a time, just to get away. He ignored orders, and eventually became almost an embarrassment to the Titan ranks. Most of his behavior came from disagreement with their vision. Some of it, however, came from Erik developing a naturally rebellious personality. continued to fight the Brotherhood of Evil until he could no longer stand by and watch crime rates skyrocket in the cities. He left the Teen Titans, along with his close friend Pyre to be free to play the hero, independent of a faction to tell them what they could and could not do. List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Neutrals Category:Electromancers Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Titans Together Category:Former Titans